Love, but at what cost?
by ttrulytt
Summary: Never had such a sweet taste run through her mouth. His lips, so soft and moist, pushed against hers. Starfire’s knees weakened and she would have fallen to the floor had he not been holding her up. RxS... better than summary, please read
1. The Hook up

**Ok, my first story on here so keep the criticism on a low. Of course you can criticize because that would be helpful to me but just not too harsh. And for the BB parts, I'm sorry that I abbreviated BB instead of putting Beast boy but that wont happen in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Onto the story:**

**Chapter One- The Hook-Up **

Starfire felt his warm breath reaching out to grab hers. His face only inches away, he pressed his body against hers pushing her to the building. A cold breeze flew by without notice and the street lights flickered on and off. Nervousness, fear, happy, worry, anxiety all ran through the girl's body. While bravery, rush, anxiety, nervousness, and excitement ran through the body of the boy trying to kiss Starfire.

"Robin… I…"

"Shh…" The Boy Wonder hushed her, moving closer than he was.

Being trapped between a large, thick brick wall, and a handsome, light skinned boy shivers ran up and down Starfire's body.

_Just do it! Just do it!_ Robin told himself. And seconds later The Boy Wonder took his own advice. He closed his eyes and placed his lips on her bottom lip, slowly moving up to lock the kiss. Starfire's eyes widened, but only for a matter of seconds. She closed her eyes and helped seal the kiss.

Never had such a sweet taste run through her mouth. His lips, so soft and moist, pushed against hers. Starfire's knees weakened and she would have fallen to the floor had he not been holding her up.

Jumbled words ran through Robin's mind, his emotions climbed one another, and his heart beat grew faster and harder.

_Pull away! Don't push your limit!_ His mind cried, but his heart was stronger. This was it. This finally brought them together. They shared their first passionate kiss and Robin wasn't about to end it, not just yet.

Starfire thought of one thing and one thing only, the kiss. She was experiencing her first erotic kiss. Unlike the first kiss they had shared, at Starfire's cost.

_No, this feels different._ She thought to herself. _This is real!_

Robin's mind had finally taken over and he loosened his lips. Starfire quickly noticed his action and realized the kiss was coming to an end. Their lips unconnected and the pupils in their eyes exposed. Robin pulled away to give her some air. He couldn't help but notice her face as red as a tomato. Soon he caught in on the action and his cheeks turned a sharp pink blush. Coming to realization, Robin looked into her eyes in shock of what he had just done. Indeed his heart and mind had taken over his actions. But now he once again gained control of himself. Unsure of what his reaction might be, he quickly spoke up…… or at least tried to.

"I… I… I'm…" he turned away with red cheeks, too embarrassed to speak.

Robin felt a warm hand on his. He turned to face her and was caught in a kiss, a kiss on his cheek. His eyes widened stretching his mask.

_Perhaps this will explain to him of my reaction to his amazing kiss?_ She thought to herself, and then pulled away.

Starfire giggled at the expression on his face. His smile afterward caused the assurance of two successful kisses all in one night.

Robin stuffed his hands in his pockets and they continued the interrupted walk down the street.

* * *

The door to the main room opened and Robin and Starfire walked through, in silence and both blushing. The rest of the walk back to the tower they hadn't spoken a word. The shock of what had happened earlier had over spoken everything else. 

Cyborg and BB turned their attention from the TV to Robin and Starfire.

"Hey, you're back. Is Cinderblock locked in jail?" Cyborg asked them both.

"Huh?" They replied, at the same time.

Snapping back into reality, Robin decided to answer his question. "Oh yea, he is. We made sure of it."

"Yes, we shall not be seeing Cinderblock for a while," Starfire continued with a large grin on her face.

BB and Cyborg arched their eyebrows.

"Okkkaaayyyy," Cyborg said, in a confused tone. "Something you guys wanna tell us?"

"What do you mean? There's nothing to talk about," Robin replied, nervously.

"Then why are you guys acting like you're hiding something?" Questioned a curious Cyborg.

"Hiding something?" Robin began to panic. He knew that if Cyborg and BB found out about the kiss he had shared with Starfire, then he wouldn't hear the last of it. His mood was highly cheerful and he didn't want it to change. "We're not hiding anything, right Starfire?"

Starfire, utterly confused about why Robin refused to speak of the kiss, went along with his plan. "He is correct. There is not a mere object in or around us for us to hide," although it seemed like Starfire didn't understand the question, Robin's gesture completely hinted her on what was truly meant to be asked.

As Cyborg raised a finger to point out the meaning of his question, she quickly blurted: "I shall be in my room if I am needed," afraid she might slip out a word or two, and was out the door in the matter of seconds.

Confusion struck the teens, including Robin. And to postpone further questions, he quickly made an excuse to abandon the room and the titans in it.

"Uhhh… yea, me too. I got some paperwork on my desk that I need to get to," Robin didn't wait for an answer and quickly walked out the door and into the darkness waiting him ahead.

Silence.

"Ok… they're definitely hiding something," Cyborg finally spoke out.

* * *

"Why did Robin not wish to speak of the act of the kissing we had done earlier?" Starfire questioned, knowing no one would answer her as she spoke to herself while heading towards her room. Then suddenly… 

"You don't know Cyborg and BB too well," a familiar voice from behind her said.

Starfire paused and quickly turned back to catch eye with the person who just startled her.

"Robin, you gave me the 'spooks'." Starfire attempted to say. She had heard BB use that phrase a couple of times before.

Robin chuckled. "Sorry about that."

"It is ok, but please, explain. How do I not know BB and Cyborg too well?" She asked, lifting a brow.

"It's just a phrase Starfire. What I meant to say is that you don't really know what they would do if they find out."

"If they found out about the kiss?" She asked. "What is it they would do?" A sudden expression of worry and shock struck the alien's face.

Robin couldn't help but smile. No matter what expression Starfire applied to her face, it always came out in the cutest way possible, (without her even trying) in Robin's point of view. The kiss had really gotten to him. He began viewing her in many different ways.

"Don't worry Starfire, they wouldn't do anything bad, they just wouldn't stop bugging me about it. Then they would act immature and annoying."

"Oh, I understand. Yes, sometimes it does seem that way, they do act unsophisticated. But do you not think if you direct an emotion of intentness then they will do the same?"

"We're talking about Cyborg and BB here. Cyborg, when with BB, can't be serious unless he's yelling at BB. And BB… well, he just can't be serious period."

"And Raven? May I inform her about the act of the kissing we had done earlier? Oh, it was too amazing to keep a secret," Starfire squealed, clasping her hands together.

At that point, Robin began losing control of his balance, his knees quivered and his heart pounded rapidly. A burst of excitement ran throughout his body.

_Amazing? She thought that kiss was amazing!_ His mind cried out. Robin looked down at his chest; his heart was practically pounding hard enough to burst through. He placed his hand on his heart to calm it down then looked back up at Starfire.

"I… um…" her words were still running through his mind and he had trouble replying. But he didn't care if she told Raven. There was nothing she could or would do. And Robin himself trusted Raven, knowing her too well to expect any unusual actions. "Sure?" He finally let out.

"Yay," Starfire squealed, once again. "I shall go call on Raven to my room so I may inform her."

And as she flew passed him, he yelled out to her. "Starfire, wait!"

She stopped and turned to face him. "Yes Robin?"

"Don't mention anything in front of BB and Cyborg, please," Robin practically begged.

"Do not worry Robin, I will not say a word," Starfire replied with a grin on her face and walked down the hall.

_Don't just let her go. What are you waiting for? Ask her out already!_ His mind once again yelled at him. Without taking a second to think, he quickly did what he was told.

"Starfire, hold on," he called out walking towards her. "One more thing," she turned back to listen.

"Yes Robin?"

"Do you-- um, are you-- um…… are you gonna do anything today? Besides being in the tower?"

"I…" she took a moment to think. This was an unusual question. Why would he ask her that? Was he planning a training course that she did not know of? Was there a plot that he would like to inform her of? Were there any new villains he'd heard of? Where was this going? "I do not think so. I believe I will be doing nothing of importance today. Why? Is there something you have planned out for us to do?"

"No, I just wanted to ask you if you maybe wanted to go out. You know, grab a bite and then maybe take a walk in the park."

"Oh, why that sounds exciting. I have nothing I am to do, so let us go now," and she quickly grabbed his arm to pull him down the hall. But he stopped her to explain his statement clearly.

"Starfire, wait. Let me explain," Starfire gently stopped tugging on his arm and let it return to his side turning back to face him again. "This isn't just like… a… umm… well this is a… you're saying yes to a date."

"A d-date?" Starfire let out, blushing at the embarrassment. "I did not know eating and walking in the park would be considered a date."

"Well, it isn't really unless a guy asks you to go out with him, and not as friends. You know, if the guy happens to like you more than just a friend," Robin tried to explain.

"Oh… I am terribly sorry for the misunderstanding," Starfire replied, trying to put a smile on her face. "And for this date, am I required to wear the appropriate attire?"

"Uh… well, it really depends on you Starfire. But you don't have to; I mean… you don't have to go through the trouble. We're just going out for pizza and a walk in the park."

"I see, then what time will we be leaving?"

"Whatever time you're ready I guess."

"I am currently ready since I am not needed to dress appropriately. May we leave now? I am too excited to wait." Starfire's lips stretched from ear to ear, forming a fairly large grin.

"… Sure?"

"Yay!" Starfire clasped her hands together and bounced up and down excited. "Then let us go!" And she quickly dragged him across the halls and out of the Tower's doors.

* * *

**The story gets better so please stay tuned and R&R. :D **


	2. The Date

**Whheee, chapter 2. Only a few reviews but that's ok considering the fact that this is my first story up and most of you probably don't know my style just yet. But please review more, I will be very happy.**

**Disclaimer- I once again do not own the Teen Titans or characters as such. **

* * *

Starfire swallowed the last bite of her pizza, covered in mustard, and Robin took a sip from his strawberry slurpy.

"I am very thirsty. Excuse me, I shall go get something to drink," Starfire said standing from her seat.

"Wait," Robin said stopping her from leaving. "You can have some of my slurpy… if you want."

"Why thank you," she replied taking a seat again. He handed her the cup filled with strawberry delight and she took a sip from the straw, not savoring a taste of disgust since she _had_ kissed him before. Her eyes widened. "Mmmm… this is very delicious," she added detaching her lips from the straw. "And this is called a 'slurpy', correct?

"Yea. I'm guessing this is the first time you taste one?"

"Yes, I have never tasted such a sensation. Mmmm," she continued. Seconds later a gurgling noise ran through the straw and to her mouth. She shook the cup that was soon empty and placed it on the table. "That was very delighting."

"Glad you liked it."

Starfire smiled.

A moment of silence struck the Teens.

Robin thought of something to say to break the awkward silence, but nothing good came to mind. His feet began shuffling underneath him and his eyes followed their every move. As the silence continued, Robin realized Starfire wasn't going to speak out from the expression on her face. It spoke out clearly showing she was nervous and shy; considering it _was_ her first 'date'. "So…. ready to go to the park?" Robin finally asked, for that was the only thing he could think of saying.

Starfire nodded, relieved that the silence was finally broken.

* * *

It only took them five minutes to walk from the restaurant to the park. Not much was said or done during this time. 

They stood to admire the children running back and forth and skipping on the grass ahead of them. Robin led Starfire to a hill just ahead of the swings. He took a seat on the hill top and Starfire followed.

She sat to watch the kids playing, but a particular game caught her eye. It was of a group of children who chose one child to run after each of them until he/she caught someone. And if they were caught by the chosen runner, then they would replace his/her's position.

"Robin, what is it that these children are playing?" Starfire kindly asked, pointing at the group of kids chasing one another.

Robin's eye followed her finger and spotted the children running around. "Oh, that's a game called tag. The rules are pretty simple: One person in a group of people is chosen to be IT. Then that person must chase after the rest of the people playing until they tag someone. And if you're tagged, then you're the person who's IT and you have to chase after everyone else until you tag another person."

"Oh, I understand," Starfire began to think. _What could be more enjoyable then to watch Robin chasing after me? _A large grin formed on her bright face and she turned to face him. "May we play this game of the tagging, Robin?"

"Uh… well, it's really a kid's game Starfire. I think we're too old for it," a sweat drop ran down the side of Robin's head.

"Oh, but we are never too old to have fun. Unless there is some kind of rule that prohibits us from playing because we are simply too old."

Robin couldn't help but laugh at Starfire's words. Then he turned to face the kids and a thought came to his mind. _So she wants to play tug huh? Ok, we'll play tag. I was a champ at this game when I was young._ He turned back to Starfire and smirked. Starfire questioned the expression on his face.

"Ok then," he moved closer to her and suddenly Starfire felt fingers tickling her stomach. She fell back to the ground laughing, Robin on top. "You're IT!" He cried and jumped to his feet to run down the hill and away from her.

Starfire sat up in utter confusion then realized what had just happened. She smirked, flew to her feet, and began chasing Robin down the hill.

_I can't believe I'm playing tag in the park… with a bunch of kids around._ Robin thought to himself. _But playing with Starfire makes things different. I just hope nobody sees us._

Robin's mind distracted his eyes from viewing what was just ahead. A small rock stuck out of the grassy hill, large enough to trip over. Starfire ran faster and was soon only inches away from him. Robin hadn't noticed her either. And suddenly his foot met with the rock and he went with full force to the ground; luckily landing on his knees, hands down in front of him. But not for long did he stay in the same position. Being too close and too fast to stop herself, Starfire crashed right into Robin and fell on top of him. Both Titans went tumbling down what was left of the hill on top of one another. They finally reached the end of the hill and came to a full stop, crashing hard to the ground; Robin's body completely on top of Starfire's. She blushed noticing the situation she was in. Robin didn't notice, for his mind was on her safety, since she _was_ the one to crash to the ground.

He slightly lifted himself off of her body with their faces only centimeters away to give her some air. "Are you ok?"

"Yes I am fine," she replied, breathing heavily.

Seconds later Robin came to realization on the position he was in. Images ran through his head… images that he thought shouldn't be there. He shook he head to get rid of them and looked back at Starfire whose face expressed a confused emotion.

"I… um…" but before he could continue his sentence, sudden giggles struck his ears, along with Starfire's. They looked to their sides and noticed kids surrounding their every angle. Half in which were giggling, and the other half stood in shock. A girl around the age of nine covered the eyes of her younger brother, who seemed to be around the age of 4, and shoved him in front of her while they both walked away. Robin's face turned a bright red, noticeable enough for anyone to see. He quickly shoved himself off of Starfire and reached a hand to help her stand. She held tight onto his hand and he helped her to her feet. They both stood blushing. Slowly the kids began departing and Robin let out a sigh of relief.

"That… was embarrassing," Robin's face lightened to a slight pink blush. He turned to face Starfire slightly nervous..

"I believe that was disturbing for the children, yes?"

"Uh…" Robin was speechless.

…

"Robin?"

"Umm…. how about we just get back to the game?" Robin asked, trying to drop the subject.

"Robin… must we play the game in front of these children? I do not wish for the same incident to happen again," a sweat drop ran down the side of Starfire's head.

Robin chuckled. "Don't worry Starfire that was just an accident, not a part of the game. But it's starting to get dark out and the sun's setting. So do you just want to sit and talk?"

"Yes, that would be most enjoyable, for us to talk," and they both took a seat on the grass with the sun setting ahead.

Children and their parents slowly abandoned the park and only an hour later were Robin and Starfire left alone….. _alone!_

What happens now? The date's about to end and Robin didn't make a single move yet. What should he say? How should he do it? _Should_ he even do it?

* * *

**Ahem... well? What do you think? Good? Should I continue? Please R&R. And I forgot to mention in the first chapter that there will be a lot of fluff in this story (be looking forward to that in chapter 3), but there will also be angst. So be prepared. :D**


	3. Tears of the rain

**Ok, so remember the whole angst thing me bringing up the chapter before? Well, sad to say but believe it people. Not every story out there is gonna be all fluff and happily ever after… although I'm not saying this story will end with angst. I'm just warning you guys that there will be angst and maybe a lot of it. But no, it won't be permanent angst that will go throughout _many_ chapters. It'll be angst that will affect the lives of our titans though. I'm sorry if you hate angst but angst is something I'm currently very fond of and I absolutely love angst. But don't worry guys. There will be a lot of fluff to make up for it. Read on to this chapter for lots of fluff. And no, the angst does not begin here, or the next chapter, or after. It might take a while to get to that part considering this is going to be a long fic. So enjoy all the fluff while you can and once again, sorry to those who hate/despise/can't stand angst.**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Tears of the rain**

_What am I gonna do? The date's about to end and I didn't even tell her how I feel._ The Boy Wonder thought to himself, followed by a loud sigh. Starfire, sitting next to him admiring the sunset, was close enough to hear the sigh. A sign of concern formed on her face.

"Robin, is something the matter?"

"What? I mean no. Nothing's wrong," he smiled to assure his words although inside he knew that something _was_ wrong. He knew he was too afraid to do anything, make a move or even speak of his emotions. Robin turned back to face the sunset and the train of thought began once again.

_Why was it easier the first time?_ His eyes squinted in memory of what had happened before the first kiss they shared. Then a sudden memory of the horrible battle they went through with Cinderblock flashed in his head. _Who would've known Cinderblock would've caused that much damage back in that battle? There must be something behind it. She… I… wow… I almost lost her. _He shivered at the sound of those last few words. Then something hit him. His eyes widened. _Could it be? _Robin stole a quick glance of Starfire then back. _No… it couldn't. Could I have kissed her because I was only worried I would lose her? _He shook his head in disgust of what he was thinking._ No, I love her, that's why I kissed her. I…_ His eyes once again widened. "I… love her," Robin accidentally spoke aloud, not realizing that he did. But it just hit him, he really did love her and just now did he realize what kind of love. He always thought he loved her more than just a friend… but being able to think clearly of it and spending a precious amount of time with her it came to him that the love he was feeling was powerful and he needed to do something about it.

Starfire turned to face him, confused. "You love who, Robin?"

"Huh?" Robin snapped back into reality and smacked his palm against his forehead. _God, I did it again!_

"You said 'I love her'. Who is it that you love Robin?" Starfire asked, as frustration began building up inside of her.

"I… I…. I was talking to myself; I didn't intend it towards anyone."

"Oh… I see," Starfire replied, unsure of what to think or feel, and turned away from him.

_Ugghhh... _Robin dropped his head onto his lap.

_Just tell her. Don't make this so hard on yourself, it's easy. Just say… 'I love you Starfire, with all my heart'._ Robin looked up. Did he just hear his own voice telling him what to do? And this time it wasn't him talking. Ok, now he was losing it.

_Yea you heard me, just tell her that and you're good to go. _His voice repeated.

_But… but… first of all, how am I talking to myself? And second, it's not as easy as you may think._

_Well first, you're not talking to yourself, you're talking to me. _A moment of silence, Robin arched his mask.The voice sighed. _DUH you're talking to yourself. Just listen to me, I'm your advice. And second, I would know if it's easy or not, I'M YOU! Just do it, trust me, you won't regret it._

Robin sighed. _I hope you're right._

Silence…

_I still don't get how I'm talking to you and you're replying._ He shook his head in confusion. The answer was quite simple, but his mind was too distracted on Starfire to think of the answer. _Ok, I can do it. I'll just say 'Starfire, I love you.' Easy as that._ Robin inhaled deeply and exhaled calmly. He turned to face Starfire. "Starfire?"

She changed her direction to face him, "Yes Robin?" and smiled.

"Starfire… I… I wanna tell you something."

"You may proceed Robin, I am listening."

"Ok, I don't know any better way to put this but…… Starfire, I lo-"

"Mommy, mommy look. It's Starfire mommy," a small child (boy) yelled across the street holding onto his mother's hand. "Look mommy!" He tugged onto his mother's shirt.

"Yes dear, I see her. Don't point, that's very rude. Wave instead."

The boy followed his mother's suggestion and waved to Starfire. Starfire giggled and waved back. Although very frustrated for being interrupted and thinking that he might not be able to bring it up again, Robin couldn't help but smile at her reaction. Seconds later the mother pulled the child away and they disappeared down the street. Starfire turned to face Robin.

"What were you saying Robin, before you were interrupted?" She kindly asked.

"Well, I was just gonna say-"

"Hey, is that Starfire in the park?" A teenage boy shouted out.

"Yea, it is. Who's she with?" His friend added in and squinted his eyes to view who was sitting down next to Starfire. "Is that Robin?"

"Yea, looks so. But who cares yo, it's Starfire. Hey Starfire, I think you're hot!" He shouted out towards her direction.

Robin's eyes widened. He was on a date with her for god's sake, he's about to tell her that he loves her, being interrupted twice now, they're about to be together forever and a teenage boy comes and shouts 'I think you're hot Starfire'! He wasn't about to take this, not now. But just as he decided to stand up and react, Starfire tugged on his arm.

"Robin, why is this boy calling me 'hot'? Am I heating up? Is there smoke surrounding me?" Starfire began to panic. She shrieked. "Robin, is something wrong with me?"

"No, no Starfire. There's absolutely nothing wrong with you. That's not what he meant."

"Then what did he mean, Robin?"

Robin turned back to grab a quick glance of the teenage boys, but no one was there. The position they were standing in was empty.

He turned back to her. "It's nothing Starfire, just a phrase," he sighed.

"I see, but I still do not understand this 'phrase'.

Silence… Starfire wasn't expected a reply considering she could sense something was wrong.

"Robin, I understand that you have been interrupted twice, but do you still wish to speak of what it is you wish to speak of?" Starfire asked, smiling and holding hope that he would.

"I… I… well… I just wanted to say…" suddenly a rumbling sound came from above them. They both looked up to see vicious, grey clouds forming quickly and seconds later raindrops fell on their faces. Robin grew so frustrated he could've stood up at that point and screamed so loud the whole world could hear had Starfire not stood to her feet while the rain poured down rapidly and harsh.

"Perhaps we should head back home?" She wrapped her arms around herself and shivers ran up and down her body. A cold breeze blew by. Robin stood to his feet and didn't say a word. "Let us go Robin." She began walking away.

Anger built up inside of Robin. "NO!" He shouted and grabbed Starfire's hand harshly. "Listen Starfire, there's something I've been meaning to tell you and if I hadn't been interrupted 3 times I would've done it the better way. I LOVE YOU KORIAND'R! THERE COULDN'T BE ANYONE ELSE ON THIS PLANET THAT I COULD LOVE MORE AND I WANTED YOU TO KNOW THAT," Robin himself was shocked at the outcome of that sentence……. he used her real first name. Robin lowered his tone and was practically whispering now. "I'm… I'm sorry, I was just… I couldn't… I needed to tell you that and all these interruptions… I'm sorry."

Starfire stood in shock. Not only did that sentence come out very… odd, but he used her first name… and his frustration showed that he really cared. Her eyes shined under the rain and Robin noticed a tear form in her eye. How was that possible in the rain? He just saw it in her eyes, it was clear that she was crying and the liquid formed on her bottom eyelid. Then and there Robin's heart began to shatter into pieces. He didn't understand why, but he didn't mean to make her cry. Robin let go of Starfire's hand and took a step back. The tear slid down her flushed cheek along side the rain drops falling and vanished. Then a smile suddenly formed on her wet but gorgeous face. Her face lit up and her eyes gave off a gleam of light, all in Robin's perspective. Confusion ran through the Boy Wonder's mind. What was going on? Is she crying? Is she happy? Robin wasn't the kind that exactly understood girls and their emotions.

"Star?" Robin asked, taking a step closer. Starfire applied a large grin on her face and jumped on him to embrace him with a large hug, almost tipping him over and falling to the ground. But he held her up and smiled at the reaction. She stepped back from the hug and looked through his mask.

The rain continued pouring.

The shaded color, what was it? This was only the second time Starfire stood this close to Robin, but never before had she been given the chance to see what she was seeing. It was very light, but the color wasn't clear enough. She squinted her eyes and moved closer to examine.

Blue…

It was blue, the color of his eyes. She saw it through his mask, although not very clearly. A gasp slipped through her mouth and out in the air.

Rain poured down rapidly.

_Oh… my. His eyes, they are blue; an amazing shade of blue. I had never expected **blue**. Oh why must he hide his eyes?_ She fell in a deep gaze staring at his gorgeous, faded blue eyes. Robin automatically noticed her expression but he hadn't known that his eyes would show through his masks. Could she see them? Did his eyes really show?

Who cares! He'd been hiding them too long it was time someone had seen them. But how clear were they? How much is she seeing? Questions ran though his mind and none of the Titans had noticed that they were standing under the rain while cold breezes blew by.

Starfire sighed.

"Robin, I love you too."

His heartbeat grew rapidly, his hands began to sweat and his cheeks turned a pink blush. Words couldn't describe how he was feeling at that moment. Starfire noticed his awkward expression and giggled.

Silence…

Perfect timing. They both thought alike and slowly moved in for a gentle and tender kiss. A kiss under the rain, what more could Robin ask for. Their lips locked and the taste of sensation ran through their mouths. Oh but this kiss was different. Robin pushed harder on her lips and she could feel the gentle force his tongue was applying to get through to hers. She let it pass and the kiss was no longer a kiss. They stood under the rain embracing one another and making out for quite a while. Soon the amount of air left in their lungs shrunk and they needed to depart for oxygen. Robin pulled his lips off of hers and gasped for air, Starfire as well. She was breathing quite hard and her cheeks were a fade of red. Her lips were pink and flushed but her expression was stunning. Robin's cheeks turned red as he saw how hard she was breathing. He looked at her mouth and noticed the puff and color they had turned to. His lips were red as well and Starfire had noticed. Suddenly thunder struck. It was barely heard through the ears of the distracted Titans till another thunder struck and they snapped back into reality. Robin looked up and rain splattered on his face. He looked back at Starfire. The moment was too good to be true, he didn't want it to end but he knew that they would freeze out in the cold, windy, and wet breeze. His hands slipped down to her waist and he moved in closer, whispering in her ears.

"Starfire, you were right, maybe we should get going."

He pulled back to face her and she gave him a slight giggle followed by a nod. He let her waist bare, reached to grab her hand, and led her across the wet and muddy grass to the sidewalk. They stopped and she reached to grab his other hand. As they were about to lift from the sidewalk and into the low and not so dangerous part of the atmosphere ahead, Robin paused and stopped her from flying.

"Wait, before we go," he leaned in to kiss her on the lips and pulled back. "That's before we get to the tower and everything goes back to normal.

She blushed and smiled. "Robin, I do not see why we cannot share this amazing secret with our friends. They are our friends and they are trust worthy. I believe you are even closer to them than I since they _are_ boys. I'm sure they will understand. Most likely I believe Cyborg and Beast boy will tease at first, but then they will move on and they will stop the teasing," Starfire _tried_ to convince Robin. And surprisingly it was slightly convincing.

"You know, you're right Star. They probably wont let me live up to it, but they are my friends and they deserve the right to know. But do we have to tell them today? Let's let the day go by smoothly without their insults," he said, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her closer, smirking evilly. She laughed at his gesture and kissed him on the cheek then pulled back.

"Robin, we must leave before the weather becomes more severe."

"Right, sorry. Let's go."

She took his hands and they flew into the deep, dark sky, trying to stay as low as possible to avoid any thunder or lightning.

* * *

"Nope, he's not in his room," shouted a familiar voice from down the hall. 

"And she's not in her room," another voice replied.

The voices both approached each other and they were non-other than Cyborg and Beast boy themselves.

"Dude, where do you think they are? We searched the whole tower, even the battle field during the rain!" Beast boy exclaimed.

"I dunno man, they're probably out somewhere… maybe on a mission?" Cyborg shrugged.

Then suddenly they heard a giggle come from down the hall. A very familiar giggle.

"Dude, they're here… finally!"

Robin and Starfire turned the corner of the hall laughing while trying to dry themselves off. Which was most likely what they were laughing at. Then their eyes met with a frustrated Beast boy and a confused Cyborg.

"Yo, you guys are soaked! Where have you guys been?" Asked Cyborg, curiously.

"Yea, where have you guys been? We searched the whole tower and the battlefield for you guys!" Beast boy added, a little frustrated.

Robin and Starfire looked at each other then back.

"We were out on a mission," Starfire replied, with a white, innocent lie.

_Nice move Starfire! _Robin thought to himself. "Yea, a small mission to check on the city. No big deal," Robin added.

"Then why didn't you guys tell us? We could've helped," Cyborg said.

"We didn't need help. It was a simple mission. We were really just walking and checking on the city," replied Robin.

"Yes, it was fairly a small task. But we must go change our clothes. It began raining while we were outside and now we are completely soaked," Starfire said.

"Alright…" Cyborg replied, not fully convinced. Beast boy just arched his brow.

And with that both Titans stepped pass them and split down the hall and into their rooms.

* * *

Back in Starfire's room, Starfire had undressed and taken a warm shower. Now she was in a towel standing in front of her foggy mirror and brushing her hair. 

"Oh what an amazing day!" She began humming and spinning in circles.

Starfire walked out of her bathroom fully dressed in her night gown only minutes after completing her hair. She sat on her bed and began daydreaming; a few sighs thrown here and there. Soon she was too weak to hold herself up and her body fell flat on her bed. Her hair spread on the sheets and her eyes closed with a large smile on her cute, settled face. Images of Robin appeared and disappeared. Then she visualized the date she had just been on; the rain, the kiss, Robin himself. It was too much for her mind to handle and she began sighing, once again. But the elegant smile on her face never left its spot.

Then a sudden knock on the door interrupted her graceful daydream.

"Starfire, it's me," Robin called through the other end of the door. Starfire gasped of excitement and jumped from her bed to open the door for him. He stood smiling as he watched her figure appear in front of him while the door quickly opened.

"I just wanted to check on you. Everything ok?"

"Yes Robin, everything is fine. I have taken a warm shower and now I am preparing for sleep. Do not stand in the hall, come inside," she pulled Robin inside her room. He shrieked as she did so and the door closed behind them.

Robin stood a little nervous in the middle of her room at night. They were both set in their pajamas and ready to sleep since it was getting late.

"Please tell me, you are doing fine? It was cold outside, I have noticed."

"Oh, I'm fine… just a little breeze, no big deal," Robin hesitantly replied. He was getting very nervous and it was _very_ unusual to him. He had been in Starfire's room a million times before. Why was it different now? He looked around her room and gulped hard.

_It's ok, it's only a room. I'll be fine. Just look her in the eyes, conversate for a few minutes, then walk out. Easy as beating a villain with his hands tied behind his back._

"Robin, do sit down," Starfire spoke out.

Robin snapped back into reality only to see Starfire sitting on her bed waiting for him to join her.

Uh-oh…

* * *

**Well the wording could use some work, and the sentencing, but I liked the fluff. I hope you guys do also. R&R for the next chapter to come. And thank you for all the reviewers who have been reviewing. I love you all. -hugs-**


	4. Helping you heal

**Righty-O, onto the next chapter. Sorry I took long getting this up but my sister's engagement was the Sunday that passed and we were planning it out all week before. Anyways, here it is you guys, the moment you've all been waiting for. Chapter 4! The chapter of Robin in Starfire's room. –eye brow bounce-**

**Btw, to answer some of your questions, and sorry I didn't put this up sooner, but the angst that comes up later on in the story will not be 100 permanent, but it will affect their (their as in Robin andStarfire and maybe the other Titans) lives. Although it may be angst and sad, at the end of it something good happens so do not fear my fellow fluff fanatics. :D**

**Disclaimer throughout the rest of the chapters (because I forget to keep mentioning it)- I do not own Teen Titans or anything related as such.****

* * *

**

**Chapter 4- Helping you heal**

"Uhh… ok," the Boy Wonder replied. He took slow steps towards her and sat on the pink blanket covering her bed. As his weight dropped on the bed it gave a slight bounce.

Silence.

Robin put his hands to his sides lightly lifting his weight from the bed allowing his feet below him to dangle only inches away from the ground.

"So…" not a single good topic came to mind and Robin's sentence did not continue. Starfire looked at him eagerly waiting for him to finish off the sentence. He looked up and quickly noticed her expression. "Uhh….." he cleared his throat. "So….. how was your shower?"

…

Starfire's expression soon changed from eagerness to confusion.

_How was your shower? What kind of question is that! _Robin yelled at himself. _Oh my god, she's gonna think I was imagining her in the shower. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"I mean, I… you… that didn't come out right. I was just trying to find something to talk about."

Starfire noticed his poor attempt at explaining himself and couldn't help but giggle. "I understand Robin. You do not need to explain anymore. My shower was very warm and enjoyable, thank you," she grinned still giggling.

Robin's cheeks turned a bright red.

"I shall assist you in choosing a 'topic' to discuss. So if I am told that I am 'Hot' then that is a good thing?" Starfire brought up the topic discontinued in the park.

It didn't help his cheeks much and they turned an even brighter red. "Uhh, well. Yea, I guess. It really depends on who's telling you though. It just means that they think you're beautiful, most likely more."

"Oh…" pink blush formed on her cheeks and an embarrassed smile took shape on her face. "I… I did not know that is what it meant."

"Well, he really shouldn't have blurted that out."

Starfire sensed jealousy forming inside of him while watching his expression anger.

"Robin, may this 'Hot' phrase refer to males as well?"

"Well, yea. It works both ways."

"Then may I say, Robin that you are 'Hot', very?" A large grin formed on her face and she waited for his reply.

His eyes widened and his cheeks turned red. "…. Thanks Starfire. I think you're, uhh…" 'Hot' wasn't really a word Robin would use, so letting it out was nerve wrecking. He decided to go with the definition he had given her earlier, "More than beautiful… too." Well that sounded weird considering the way she said it wasn't intended to be 'beautiful', but it was enough for Starfire.

"Thank you Robin," she grinned.

"You're welcome."

Silence.

"So… maybe I should go and let you sleep?"

"Oh, but I am not tired. Please stay, unless you are needing the sleep?"

"No, I can't even think of sleep right now. If I sat on my bed I'd probably stare at the ceiling all night daydreaming about… well, _you_. And the date, and us in general."

She blushed. "Yes, you are right. I would also do the same. So you will be staying? We may do the talking or I can make us a snack before returning to our rooms."

"No," he quickly replied. "I mean, that's ok, we can just talk. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, what is it that we may talk about?"

Robin's urges to kiss her grew stronger and stronger and the silence that struck every now and then didn't help much. "I… well, honestly Starfire, I don't know and I really don't wanna talk about anything."

"Oh," Starfire was disappointed and a frown formed on her saddened face.

"No, it's just that I can't think of anything because all I can think about right now is kissing you again. But I'm in your room now and I don't think I really should."

Starfire understood completely. She may be from Tameran but they did have partners on her planet and the rituals they went through together were the same as the ones on earth. "I understand Robin," she smiled assuring so. "Then do you wish to rest? We may continue talking tomorrow. Or we may go to the rooftop if you please? I will do whatever it is you wish Robin."

He smiled. "Sure, let's go to the rooftop," Robin took Starfire by her hand and led her out of the room and into the hall.

* * *

The moonlight struck the flat surface of the tower shining a gleam of light that sparkled through the night. It reflected off of the ocean along with the tower. The stars spread through the diamond sky forming shapes of all kinds.

The door to the rooftop opened and Robin and Starfire walked through hand in hand. He led her, once again, to the edge of the tower where they sat facing the city.

Silence.

"It is beautiful," Starfire whispered aiming her direction towards the night sky.

"Yea," he replied, only not looking at the sky but at Starfire. She sensed it and turned to face him. Slowly he moved his face closer to hers and she knew he was going in for another kiss. "And so are you," he smiled pausing before his lips touched hers. She smiled back and he gently kissed her lips, letting it last long enough for them to remember.

* * *

"Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep," the alarm clock rang, continuously. "Beep, beep, beep," Robin moaned before reaching to shut off the noise that came from it. He sat up on his bed and the covers slowly slid from his chest to his legs. His body was in pain, his pace pale, and his nose red. Suddenly he sneezed! Uh-oh…

He moaned again. "Ugghhh… this isn't good," his voice was choked up and due to a clocked nose his voice sounded different and deep. Robin swung the covers off his bed and sat on the edge. He wrapped his hands around his head from the cause of a headache. He lifted his aching body from the bed and slowly walked to the bathroom. Inside he took a quick, warm shower, brushed his teeth, dressed, and walked back to his room, plopping himself on the bed again.

Then a knock struck his ears. "Robin, you have awakened?" Starfire called from the opposite side of the door. He shot from his lying position on the bed to his feet.

"I can't have her see me like this. She'll think it's her fault I caught a cold," he whispered. "Yea, I'm up Starfire. Hold on a sec."

"Ok Robin."

Starfire stood out in the hall playing with her fingers and waiting. She began humming as more time passed by. She reached to knock again. "I wonder if..." suddenly the door opened and Starfire shrieked jumping back as she saw Robin covered in his blanket. "Robin… is that you?"

"Yea, sorry Starfire. I'm just a little cold."

"Oh, you are ok?"

"Yea, absolutely fine."

"You do not sound 'fine'. Your voice sounds unusual. Robin, why are you covering your face?"

Robin sighed. _Who am I kidding? I can't hide this from Starfire, not for long at least. _"Actually, I'm not fine Starfire." He slid the blanket from his face but kept it on his shoulders. His pale face and runny nose were revealed.

"Oh Robin, you are sick. Why did you not say? Your face is… whiter. Please, do not stand, you must rest," she shoved him inside and pushed him on his bed, covering him with the blanket. She tightened the edges of the blanket in between the two mattresses over each other, choking him. "Starfire, you… can… stop… now," she stopped and faced him. "I'm fine, trust me," He slowly lifted himself from his lying position. "It's just a cold, I'll be fine."

"No Robin, you are sick because of yesterday. Please, you must rest," she placed her hand on his forehead and felt the heat it exerted. "You are very warm; I believe it is called a fever, yes?" She let her hand down. "I remember Beast boy had gone through the same stage. But instead he looked… greener. This means you must rest. I shall make you the soup and then you may sleep all day," she grinned and jumped from his bed.

"Starfire, wait," she turned to face him. "I'm fine, really. I don't need soup. Nothing a little nap won't do. Don't put yourself through trouble, please."

"Robin, it is not trouble at all. I want to assist you, perhaps it will help," and she left not waiting his answer.

Robin sighed. "Ugh, this can't happen to me today. I have too much paper work to do and a villain can strike any minute now."

Then a knock came from his door.

_That fast? _He thought to himself.

"Hey Robin, it's me Beast boy. Are you still sleeping? Dude, it's…" Silence, then whispers were heard from Beast boy counting numbers. "10:50… no wait," he continued counting. Robin sighed and stood to his feet walking to the door. "Something's wrong with this…" Robin opened the door only to see Beast boy's face inches away from his watch, frustrated. He looked up and noticed Robin. "Oh, it's this watch, something's wrong…" he quickly noticed Robin's physical shape. "Dude, you don't look too good. Your face is pale."

"Yea, thanks Beast boy, I think I noticed. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to wake you up cuz I thought you were still sleeping at this time. But man, you should probably get _back_ to bed."

"Well, I was about to then Starfire came and now she's making me soup because she saw how sick I am."

"Oh man, good luck with that. She made soup for when I got sick and uhh… yea, that didn't taste too good. It didn't even taste like food." Beast boy put on a 'yuck' face sticking his tongue out.

"Greaaatttt," he said sarcastically. "I better get to bed before she sees me out here. She practically choked me covering me with the bed sheets."

"Really?" Beast boy did the eyebrow bounce.

Robin sighed and shut the door in his face. He headed towards his bed.

"Hey!" He heard Beast boy shout from the other end of the door and shook his head. "Alright, fine! Stay sick for all we care. We'll fight the villains alone today if we have to."

"Beast boy, leave me alone."

A few minutes pass by.

A knock was heard again.

"I said leave me alone!"

"Robin? It is me Starfire."

"Oh, sorry Starfire, come in."

She walked in with soup on a tray and 2 toasts of bread alongside a stick of butter.

"I thought maybe I should have used the canned soups instead of making my own soup. I remember Beast boy's expression when he tasted it. Perhaps it wasn't very delighting. I hope that is ok, I am sorry I did not put effort into it Robin," she frowned and placed the tray on his legs. Smoke rose from the plate of golden chicken cream soup that actually looked appetizing, and the toast fried to a crisp, golden color. The butter knife rested next to the stick of butter and a napkin under the plate of soup.

His eyes widened in shock. "Wow Starfire, this looks great!" She smiled. Robin took the spoon and dipped it into the soup, pulling out a spoonful of chicken cream. He blew into the spoon and let it pass through his mouth. "Mmmm, this tastes even better when you're sick. Thanks Starfire, that's really nice of you to do."

"You are welcome Robin. Please, eat so you may rest. I will not leave until you are completely cured."

"Oh, no, you don't have to do that; I'm fine. I'll just drink the soup then take a quick rest."

"I have made it a commitment Robin. I will not leave until you are doing better, or almost completely cured."

Robin smiled and blushed. _Wow, she must really care about me. How can I make this up to her?_ "I... I don't know what to say. Are you sure Starfire? I mean, I don't want you to get sick."

"Do not worry Robin. Tamaranians cannot catch an earthly cold. We catch the klornik. It is the same as a cold but much more dangerous."

"Oh, I see. Alright, I guess you can stay since you made a commitment."

She grinned.

* * *

"Anybody seen Robin or Starfire?" Cyborg asked walking into the main room where Beast boy sat on the game station and Raven on the couch reading.

"No," replied Raven.

"Yea, Robin's in his room sick. He caught a cold. And I think Starfire's in there too. She made him… dare I say it? Soup! Remember the soup she made me when I was sick? Man, I still have that taste in my mouth!"

"Hahaha, poor Robin," Cyborg replied. "Yea, I remember that face you had on. It went something like this:" Cyborg made an imitation of Beast boy's disgusted expression when he tasted the soup, pretty hilarious. Raven actually smiled when she saw it. But Beast boy wasn't too amused.

"That's not funny," Beast boy replied.

"Whatever man, I'm gonna go charge my battery then check on them."

"Careful not to catch them doing anything in there," Beast boy said, laughing hard afterwards.

"Verryyyy funny," Raven replied, sarcastically.

Cyborg shook his head and walked into the hall. "Well, he's kind of got a point. I know those two are hiding something," he continued walking down the hall.

* * *

Beast boy returned to his game moving the controller in every direction possible. "Come on, come on!" On the screen a green car suddenly crashed into a wall exploding and all the other cars flew by quickly. Beast boy dropped the controller. "Greaaatttt," he said sarcastically and turned the game off. He sighed.

Silence.

Beast boy looked over at Raven. "So… Raven," he walked up to her and sat on the couch beside to her. "What's up?"

She raised the book to his face, "I'm reading," and put it back down.

"Well, what are you reading?"

"Poems, dark poems. Nothing _you_ would be interested in."

"Well, let me read one. I can be dark too, if I want."

"Ok, have fun," she smirked, dropping the book on his lap and walked to the sink to fill a cup of water.

"I will," Beast boy opened the book and the pages alone were dark and gloomy. He flipped a few pages and saw a poem that interested him; 'Girl'. He smirked.

_Girl_

_Till this day and forward you haunt my mind_

_Every corner lies her face, gorgeous but evil_

_Her looks deceive me while she stands tall and behind_

_Dare I turn and look into her eyes, bloody full_

_As I take an attempt to move, she throws her hand at me_

_Her nails digging deep into my flesh and bone_

_The blood pours to the ground and I scream but no one can see_

_She snatches her nails away, marks completely shown_

Beast boy shut the book quickly without continuing the poem. "Ok… that was freaky. What kind of stuff do you read Rae?" He tossed the book on the couch and stood to leave.

"Told ya it was dark," she smirked and watched him pass her as she headed for the couch.

"Yea, well I think I'll pass. I'm heading to my room if anyone needs me," he walked out the door and Raven sat on the couch to continue reading.

* * *

"Do you feel anything?" Robin asked. He sat legs crossed on his bed facing Starfire; Starfire doing the same. She had her hand in his and his index finger rotated in slow circles on her palm.

Her eyes widened. "Wow," her body shivered. "Besides a tickling sensation, that really feels… I do not know how to explain it."

Robin laughed. "Neither do I," he let go of her hand.

"No, do not stop. It feels, umm, good," she blushed. He laughed and took her hand to continue circulation.

"Alright, now it's your turn. Show me something Tamaranians do that makes you relax or feel comfortable," Robin said, continuing the circulation.

"Well, it is our strength that we use. Perhaps you cannot stand the pressure."

"It's probably not that bad, go ahead and try."

"I do not wish to. It is, I assume, early for this doing."

"What do you mean?"

"I believe Cyborg referred to it as a 'massage'?"

"Oh…" Robin blushed. "A massage."

"That is what it is then?"

"I'm not sure if that's what you're talking about."

"Shall I give you an example?"

"Uhh… sure?" he replied, blushing.

Starfire took her hand out of his. "Please, tell me what part of your body is hurting you currently?"

"Umm," Robin observed his body. "Well, my neck really hurts, but you can demonstrate on my arm."

She smiled. "Ok, but I will not exert too much pressure on you," she grabbed his arm and slowly started massaging with her fingers pressing harder and pushing back and forth. An aura formed around her fingers, a light green aura. It applied heat to the pressure helping to heal faster. She continued moving back and forth for another minute then stopped to catch his reaction. "Did that help?"

Robin's eyes widened underneath the mask, stretching it. "Wow… Starfire… that was amazing. I feel so relaxed. My arm, it's like, numb, but relaxed at the same time. How did you do that?"

"My k'norfka had taught it to me before I came to earth. It is very useful on occasions as such. Do you wish me to do so on your neck?"

"Uhh…" a sweat drop ran down the side of his head considering he was nervous to say yes. "Sure, if you want."

"Yes, I wish to help," she crawled on the bed behind Robin and placed her hands on his neck. Shivers ran up, down and throughout Robin's body. "Relax. I am feeling your body is tense. I will not hurt you, rest assured," Robin took deep breathes, exhaling and inhaling and Starfire began the massage. Forming the aura once again but completely covering both her hands. She slowly moved down from his neck to his spine until his shirt stopped her hands from moving. "Umm, Robin? Is that enough or do you wish me to continue down your spine and your back? Because if so, you may need to remove your shirt," she said nervously.

Robin's eyes widened. "Umm…" he was speechless. "No, that's ok Starfire. It really helped out a lot."

She felt relieved. She was far too nervous to take his top off and begin massaging his bare back. "Ok, then I believe you should be feeling better?" She asked moving to sit across of him again.

A thought came to Robin's mind. He smirked. "Well, not really. There's still something that also makes you relax. Something you've came across more than once before, I'm very sure."

Starfire was confused. "What do you mean Robin?"

"One word: Tickling!"

Starfire's eyes widened and she slowly moved back from the bed holding herself from laughing.

"Uh-uh, you're not getting away from this one," Robin moved closer, faster than her and quickly began tickling her. He enjoyed the laughter coming from her mouth but it was interrupted when Starfire shot up and knocked both Robin and her to the floor. Starfire landed on top of Robin, whose body still ached from the cold and he moaned; the blanket fell on top of them.

"Oh my. Robin, you are hurt?" Starfire shrieked, sitting up.

"I'm fine Starfire, I'm fine," he lifted his body half way considering Starfire was on his knees. "Remind me next time to never tickle you on a bed."

Starfire giggled. "Robin? Why is it that after you do the tickling on me we always result with this position?" She blushed; he caught in on the action.

"Honestly Starfire, I have no clue."

They both laughed and as Starfire came to rise to her feet, a knock on the door was heard and she paused. Robin arched his mask. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Cyborg. I heard a shriek while I was heading towards your room. Is everything ok?"

Robin's eyes widened and he lifted Starfire off of him. "Yea, nothing's wrong, we're-- I mean, I'm fine."

"Then open the door so I can come in."

"Hold on a sec," Robin began cleaning the mess, Starfire helped.

"And don't bother hiding Starfire, I know she's in there," Cyborg added.

"How did he…" he sighed and shook his head. "Beast boy."

"Just come in Cyborg, we're cleaning up."

The door opened and Cyborg walked through, pausing at the site of the room. "What did you guys do, wrestle in here?"

They both blushed.

"We were… umm…" Starfire tried to explain, but couldn't. She remembered that Robin still hadn't told him, nor Beast boy, about them dating.

"You were?" He rotated his hands forming a signal for her to continue.

Starfire looked at Robin. He gave her an expression that indicating he was going to explain. She nodded.

"Look, Cyborg, there's something I've been meaning to tell you guys. Something _we've_," he pointed at Starfire then back at himself, "Been meaning to tell you."

"I knew you two were hiding something. Why do I have a feeling I know where this is going?"

"Umm, well…" Robin suddenly had the urge to sneeze. "Hold on," he reached for the napkin on the tray and sneezed hard into it.

"Bless you," Starfire said, smiling.

"Thanks," Robin rubbed his nose with the napkin.

"Wow, you look terrible. How are you letting Starfire in here? She could get sick."

"Do not worry Cyborg. I have explained this to Robin earlier. Tamaranians do not catch the cold, we catch the klornik. It is like the cold but more dangerous. Only Tamaranians can catch it though."

"Listen Cyborg, before I change my mind. Starfire and I went out on a date yesterday so now we're dating. Sorry I didn't tell you yesterday but I thought I should wait for the right time. This isn't necessarily it, but it's a little late to keep it a secret after this."

"I knew it, I knew it! Finally! You two are dating! How long till this happened?" He began counting on his fingers. "Man, forget that, if I start counting I'll never stop! Wow, all I have to say is congrats man," he walked up to him blocking out Starfire. She arched a brow. "So you finally built the courage to ask her out, huh? Did you kiss her yet?"

"Umm, Cyborg, can you leave this for later?" He pointed at Starfire who stood behind him, anxious to hear.

"Oh… right. We'll keep this a man-to-man conversation." He headed towards the door. "Ok, so I'll leave you two alone," he flickered his eyelashes, "And I'll go spread the 'lovely' news." He laughed and said to himself on his way out, "Man, it's about time!"

Robin blushed and Starfire stood expressionless.

"See, told ya they he was gonna tease. Wait till you see what Beast boy will do. I have a huge feeling I know what it is."

"It is ok Robin. They will soon forget. Let us complete cleaning your room, it is a huge mess."

They both turned to face the mess.

"Right, let's get through with this so I can get some sleep," he replied, barely able to hold his body up any longer.

Starfire smiled.

**

* * *

**

**Phew, I made it long considering I took long to get it up. So that's your reward and all I ask for is that you R&R. Hopefully there's no mistakes. I'll read over it once more later on. And yes, the poem of the girl Beast boy reads aboutI made up. I suck at writing poems so don't kill me. XD Thanks much for readingguys! –hugs-**


	5. You're my cure

**LoL, omg, thank you all sooo very much for the wonderful reviews. I love you all. –throws free hugs all around- **

**Well, this chapter took some of my time because I was working on my vocabulary and extending it a notch above the level it usually is. I also went descriptive with detail hoping to make it sound more interesting. So if it instead sounds confusing, then let me know. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

**And a warning to all you readers and fluff fanatics. The angst and tragedy begins in either the next chapter or the chapter following it. I tried to bring it in earlier so that I can end it faster as well. So be prepared for the tears you guys, be prepared.**

* * *

**Chapter 5- You're my cure**

She sat on the rooftop admiring the late sunset, visualizing her boyfriend's face in place of the sun. His smile stretched from one cheek to the next and once his eyes caught with hers he threw her a slight wink. But soon his face disappeared. Her smile faded as the sun hid behind the ocean ahead, and she sighed. She was finally granted the opportunity to call him her boyfriend and on her first night the boy wonder caught a dreadful cold. Was it truly her fault that this unpleasant mistake occurred? No, it couldn't have been. She had warned him to leave before an incident as such occurred. But why was she thinking hard about this? It _is_ only a cold and with the treatment she had given him earlier he should wake up good as new and even better in the morning. Perhaps she should go inside and check on him before heading back to her room to get an early rest. She promised she wouldn't leave him before he was completely healed but now that he had been sleeping for quite a while there was no point in her staying to watch him. But a commitment is a commitment so she must return to at _least_ check on the boy wonder.

"Starfire? What are you doing up here alone?"

Her train of thought had been interrupted by a familiar voice. She turned around quickly only to notice her friend Raven waiting for her reply.

"Raven," Starfire smiled, glad to see her friend after such a long day. "How have you been, friend? I have not seen you all day."

"Probably because you were in Robin's _room_ all day," Raven replied, later on applying a smile and sitting next to the girl on the edge of the tower.

"Oh, I am sorry. It is just that Robin had caught a cold and I was merely trying to-"

"It's ok Starfire. Beast boy and Cyborg told me what happened, I was only kidding."

"Kidding? I do not recall the last time you were kidding unless it was about Beast boy," she said laughing.

Raven blushed. "Ok, so tell me again why you're up here."

"I was just watching the sun as it set. Robin had fallen asleep and I did not want to disturb him."

"Well, the sun's gone now so are you planning on heading inside?"

"Yes. I will stop by Robin's room first to make sure he is still sleeping then I will be heading to bed early."

"Are you going to tell me how your date with Robin went, or do you prefer to go to sleep and wait till tomorrow?"

Starfire blushed. "I am sorry Raven. If I had not been distracted with Robin today I would have come to you first of all my dear friends to tell you about the extraordinary news. But I will be glad to tell you what we had done now."

Starfire went on to describe her date to her friend and after hearing the humorous detail of Robin's attempt to try and tell Starfire how he felt, Raven couldn't help but smile and let out a sly chuckle. Throughout the rest of the story the smile on Raven's face hadn't left its spot. It made her wonder how life would be like with love. Too bad she couldn't take the risk to find out.

* * *

His eyes slowly opened only to see the bright face of the beautiful alien girl. She sat next to him with the most joyous and gorgeous smile he had ever seen. What a lovely way to wake up in the morning, if only it could be like this everyday. 

"Starfire?" He sat up on his bed to see Starfire on the edge waiting for those ocean blue eyes to open underneath his mask. Although a little surprised to see her, a smile still formed on his face. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I am waiting for you to awaken so I may tell you the great news."

"What news?" He asked, curiously.

"Your fever, it has disappeared and you are no longer heated up," she took his hand and placed it on his forehead. "See?"

He chuckled realizing she was right. His body also was doing much better. Him, in general felt great; better than ever. "You're right Star," he said, placing his hand back on his lap. "I feel great. I can't remember the last time I woke up so relaxed and energetic."

"Perhaps it is because you tire yourself staying up very late and working too hard?"

"That or maybe you're just a great nurse," he replied, smirking.

Starfire giggled. "Do you feel you will be able to train today Robin, or do you wish to stay in your room to continue your rest? I believe it is completely up to you."

Robin smiled. "Are you kidding me? If I stay in here any longer I'll get sick of boredom. Let's go train," he smirked and grabbed her hand to pull her out the door. Then he paused. "Oh, hold up, let me rinse out first," he added, a little embarrassed, and walked into his bathroom. Starfire stood by his door chuckling.

* * *

"BOOOYYAAHHH!" Shouted Cyborg, crashing with full force into a long, metal wall standing in front of him. His mechanical hand cracking it in two and he ran through to continue on to the next ones awaiting his arrival.

* * *

A loud eagle screech came from the sky and soon Beast boy appeared dodging flying disks chasing after his angle. He soon transformed into a Tyrannosaurus rex and the disks crashed into his leg causing no damaged what-so-ever to Beast boy. He then converted into normal human form and dusted his hands off with a smile on his face; eyes closed. Suddenly as he opened his eyes he saw more disks aiming towards him. A feminine screech escaped his mouth and he quickly ran as if his life depended on it.

* * *

"Azoraph, Metrion, Zinthos," unlike the other two Titans, Raven was meditating and utilizing control over her body; physically, mentally, and emotionally. "Azoraph, Metrion, Zinthos."

* * *

CRASH! A huge, standing log went with full force to the ground due to the cause of an enormous back flip from the boy wonder after an attempt of many punches and kicks before. He continued running to knock all 3 logs standing ahead of him.

* * *

"Huuaahhhhh!" Yelled Starfire, after shooting a massive star bolt at a target in front of her. Causing it to burn to ashes and letting what was left of it to fall to the ground. Ahead of her stood six more targets just waiting to catch in on the action that happened seconds ago to a fellow target of theirs.

* * *

Their training course continued until there was nothing left on the field to destroy. All the Titans met up where they started, out of breath. 

"Phew, now that's what I call training," Cyborg exclaimed.

"Good workout Titans. Let's head inside. Raven, can you lock down the field?" Robin asked.

"Sure," she replied, walking up to the control center.

* * *

"So what's the plan for today? Go out and buy pizza, watch a movie, play video games, chill at the park?" Cyborg asked. 

All the Titans sat in the main room on the couches, excluding Starfire who was in the kitchen cooking… something.

"Umm…" Robin took a quick glance at Starfire, who seemed distracted with what she was cooking as the pot boiled rapidly, then leaned over to whisper to the others. "I was actually planning on taking Starfire out on a special date today. Just the two of us," and he sat back in his normal position.

"Well that's no fun. What are we supposed to do while you two are out prancing around the city making out?"

"Ssshhhh!" Yelled Cyborg and Robin.

"Ignore him. You two go out and have fun. We'll figure something out to do. Until then we crush you in a game of Battle Blitz. Cyborg and Beast boy against Robin and whoever he chooses."

"That's not fair, you know that Raven doesn't play games and Starfire's busy cooking… something…" Robin protested.

"Oh well Robin. You could always play alone," Cyborg replied.

Robin shot him a look of annoyance. "Give me that controller."

Cyborg tossed him the controller and he took a seat next to them in front of the large, flat screen TV. "Ok, Robin verses Beast boy and Cyborg, you're on!" He exclaimed.

The boys began the rough road to victory as they put force on their controllers pressing hard on the buttons and swinging their hands in continuous directions. Raven went on to read her book and Starfire continued her cooking. The day went smoothly and the time for the surprise date soon arrived.

* * *

"Calm down man, I can hear your heart beat from here," Cyborg exclaimed, watching Robin nervously motion back and forth in his room. He was dressed in a black tux with a black and white stripe tie, black heel dress shoes, and his hair was spiked back. Pretty fancy for a date. Cyborg and Beast boy sat on his bed watching him change directions continuously. 

"I can't calm down Cyborg. This is our first 'official' date. Not like the other day when we just went to the park. I'm taking her out for lunch then we're gonna go the beach to watch the sunset. I heard her say how much she loved watching the sunset and what better than the beach? I just can't mess this up."

"Dude, you wont mess it up, just please sit down, you're making me dizzy!" Beast boy exclaimed.

Robin leaned against the wall and slid to a position in which his knees were up and resting on his chest and he dropped his face into his lap.

"Why are you making this so hard on yourself?" Cyborg asked, standing up and walking to him. He extended a hand for him to grab. Robin looked up to notice he was right in front of him. "Come on, just get up and relax," he took his hand and stood to his feet. Cyborg dusted off his tux and straightened his tie. "Ok, you told Raven to tell Starfire to get dressed for a special occasion, right?"

"Yea."

"Alright, you're fine then. As soon as Starfire walks through the door, just take her by the hand and head towards the restaurant. From there take her to the beach, watch the sunset, then head back here. How hard could that be?"

Silence.

"I guess you're right," he finally replied.

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right. Right Beast boy?"

Beast boy shot him an annoyed glare then sensed Cyborg's expression and quickly said, "Whatever."

"See, now let's go to the main room before your date arrives and you're not there."

The 3 Titans walked out of the room and headed towards the main room.

* * *

"Raven, are you sure this is not too… revealing?" Starfire asked, standing out in the hall in front of the door to the main room. Her dress didn't show just yet, only her face. 

"Don't worry Starfire, when Robin sees this he'll be drooling all over you."

"Drooling all over me?" She quoted Raven. "But I do not wish to-"

Raven cut her off. "Starfire, it's just an expression. Calm down, you'll be fine. And your dress is fine. Just walk in there, act casual, smile, and walk out of here quickly before I get sick of all this love spreading around the tower."

Starfire took a deep breath and the door to the main room opened. Robin sat on a stool his back facing the door and Cyborg and Beast boy sat across of him on the edge of the couches. Their eyes widened at the sight of Starfire's entrance. Robin questioned their expressions and turned around to catch what they were glancing at. Soon his expression imitated theirs and his jaw dropped as low as it could go. She was dressed in a bright red, strapless dress that revealed part of her upper chest, causing it to stand out the most. The dress stretched down to her knees where one end cut off and the other continued down just above her ankle. She had on an ankle bracelet in which Raven suggested she wear. 'It'll attract Robin's eyes and your legs will stand out', were her exact words. And her sandals were a fade of red. The straps tied around her ankles. She had on a heart pendant and a matching bracelet along with matching, dangling heart earrings. Starfire blushed afraid she was right about her dress being to revealing.

"I… I understand from your expressions," she said, disappointed, and turned around to walk out almost in tears. When she suddenly felt a hand grabbing her arm.

"What are you talking about Starfire?" She turned around and noticed Robin holding her arm. "You look- I mean you're- wow. Starfire, you look so… beautiful," he let his hand down. She blushed and a smile formed on her face.

"You look incredible too, Robin," Starfire complemented. They stood to admire one another until Cyborg, Beast boy and Raven grew tired and pushed them both out the door.

"Ok you two love birds. Enough drooling and get moving. I don't think the rest of us want to watch you guys drool over each other. Have fun on your date," Cyborg said. And he closed the door in front of them.

"Ok... glad that was over, who wants some tofu?" Beast boy asked.

Cyborg sighed and Raven rolled her eyes. Both Titans walked away from him and to the couch.

"Fine, more tofu for me," he ran to the kitchen.

* * *

The roar of a motorcycle's engine ran through the streets of Jump City. Robin and Starfire, holding on to Robin's waist, drove down a street filled with adults and children running around and enjoying the beautiful weather. Starfire kept all her attention on Robin, smiling as she did so. 

"Robin, where are you taking us?" She shouted over the noise of the engine and through her helmet. Both titans were wearing helmets for safety purposes.

"On a date," he replied, sarcastically.

She chuckled. "I am aware of that, but where is this date?"

"You'll see Starfire, you'll see."

She sat anxiously waiting for their arrival on this 'surprise' date. While she waited she admired the children around her and wondered how it would be like to have her own kids. Then she realized she was still too young to be thinking about stuff like that.

Meanwhile, Robin's focus stayed on the road but his mind kept drifting off to Starfire, every once in a while he looked back to steal a quick glance of her. All he could think about is her reaction to the date, hoping it would be good and nothing bad.

_Lets just hope this goes as planned._ Robin said to himself, and they continued down the streets.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked it. I needed to bring in at least _some_ action into this so I hope that's good for you guys. And as always, R&R please!**

**Edit: I've been asked in the reviews if I could draw how Starfire looks in that red dress and the answer is yes. I will try and get the drawing up as soon as I can. Hopefully it'll help you guys out.**


	6. Italian food anyone?

**To answer a question from the reviews: (By ****samuraigurl1213****) No, this is when Slade left. So Slade isn't here and don't expect him in the story, sorry guys but I don't like fics involving Slade. Although Red X _might_ be in this, I hope that's ok. Once again, sorry for those of you who like Slade getting involved in Robin and Starfire's relationship; it just doesn't interest me. And I've read it wayyy too much that I've grown sick of it and I know all the possible ways Slade can ruin their relationship or try to interfere or whatever it is Slade can do.**

**Alright, so sorry for the delay, but the attack of the writer's block struck me for days and it wasn't fun. Anyways, after the following recap is the link to the drawing of Starfire in the scene from Chapter 5. Here's the scene:**

_**Starfire took a deep breath and the door to the main room opened. Robin sat on a stool his back facing the door and Cyborg and Beast boy sat across of him on the edge of the couches. Their eyes widened at the sight of Starfire's entrance. Robin questioned their expressions and turned around to catch what they were glancing at. Soon his expression imitated theirs and his jaw dropped as low as it could go. She was dressed in a bright red, strapless dress that revealed part of her upper chest, causing it to stand out the most. The dress stretched down to her knees where one end cut off and the other continued down just above her ankle. She had on an ankle bracelet in which Raven suggested she wear. 'It'll attract Robin's eyes and your legs will stand out', were her exact words. And her sandals were a fade of red. The straps tied around her ankles. She had on a heart pendant and a matching bracelet along with matching, dangling heart earrings. Starfire blushed afraid she was right about her dress being to revealing.**_

And the drawing: http/ to help you guys visualize it better.

Oh, btw, about the angst, I found that many people wish for the fluff to continue for a while so I decided, alright, I'll extend the angst a little longer. So enjoy the fluff while you can guys, cuz after a few more chapters, the angst will kick in. -evil laugh- -cough- Ahem...

**WARNING- MAJOR FLUFF AHEAD! I REPEAT, MAJOR FLUFF AHEAD!**

----------

_Recap: _

_She sat anxiously waiting for their arrival of this 'surprise' date. While she waited she admired the children around her and wondered how it would be like to have her own kids. Then she realized she was still too young to be thinking about stuff like that._

_Meanwhile, Robin's focus stayed on the road but his mind kept drifting off to Starfire, every once in a while he looked back to steal a quick glance of her. All he could think about is her reaction to the date, hoping it would be good and nothing bad._

Let's just hope this goes as planned. _Robin said to himself; and they continued down the streets._

----------

**Chapter 6- Italian food anyone?**

The engine continued roaring down the streets filling the ears of the Jump City residents. Their eyes following the cycle as it flew passed them in a matter of seconds. The two titans didn't notice this considering their attention remained focused on one another. Starfire leaned closer to speak. Robin quickly noticed her movement and spoke out before _she _did so.

"We're almost there Starfire, don't worry."

"But… I…" she said, surprised at how quickly he reacted.

She felt him chuckling and joined in on the reaction.

"You're anxious to get there, right?" Robin asked.

"Well-"

"Hold on tight then."

"Why must I-"

She was interrupted at the roar of the engine Robin had caused, pulling the handle down harshly. And seconds later the head of the R-cycle risen from the floor into a wheelie, leaving the two Titans sitting on the edge of the seat balancing on one wheel, momentarily. Starfire shrieked and grabbed hold of Robin's waist, tighter than she had been earlier. Soon the front wheel dropped to its original position and the cycle accelerated down the road faster than it had gone before; much faster.

"Robin! What have you done that for?" She screamed over the -what seemed to be even louder- engine.

"Oh come on Starfire, it was just a little fun."

"Yes… true, but you could have warned me before you proceeded to do so."

"Sorry Starfire, I didn't mean to scare you. But hey, look at the bright side," the R-cycle began to slow down and he turned into a parking lot. Robin took his helmet off. "We're here."

Starfire removed her helmet also and turned her direction to the building ahead of them. It stood about 2 stories tall and decorative lighting surrounded all four walls that kept it from collapsing. Her eyes widened and she continued to examine. Robin watched as her expression continued to change to the better.

On the top of the building a sign read: **Sorprendente Italian Dining **(A/N- Sorprendente means Amazing in Italian, for those who didn't know). Starfire questioned it.

"It says Amazing Italian Dining," Robin answered her unspoken question. "It's an Italian Restaurant; one of the best around. I hope you like it… well… so far," saying so a sweat dripped down the side of his head and he reached his hand back to rub the back of his neck.

"I… this… wow. Robin, it is amazing and I have yet to walk inside."

"Then what are we waiting for?" He placed his helmet on the cycle and stood, reaching his arm out, curved, and waited for her to place her arm in his. She smiled and extended her hand, letting it slide through then resting it on his arm. They both headed towards the door of the restaurant.

----------

The door to the main room slid open and Cyborg walked through, sighing. He examined the room and noticed the green changeling was missing.

"Yo Raven, where's Beast boy at?"

"Why are you asking me? I haven't seen him since Robin and Starfire left."

"Uhh… ok… I'm gonna go search for him. Then I was thinking of maybe inviting Bee and the others over. You ok with that?"

"Uggh… must you? You know that Starfire and Robin aren't here and Mas Y Menos are gonna go nuts about her leaving; especially with Robin."

"Good point," Cyborg replied. "Alright, I'll invite them tomorrow. Got anything good to do for today? It's dead boring in the tower ever since the two love birds walked out," he asked, approaching her.

"Cyborg?"

"Yea?"

"I'm trying to read."

"Oh… heh… sorry. I'm just real bored."

She shot him a glare.

"Ok, ok, I'm leaving. Don't have a cow," he said, turning to walk out. Raven's eyes widened and he suddenly paused. Then slowly turned back, with a shocked expression. "Did _I_… just say that?"

She nodded, still surprised at what he just said.

"Omg, I've been hanging around Beast boy too much. I need some air. If you need me I'll be out taking a walk and staying away from Beast boy as much as possible!" He turned back and quickly walked out the door. Slowly Raven's expression loosened back to normal. She shook her head and returned to her book.

----------

Robin dropped the menu to the table revealing Starfire's face in front of him. He watched as she examined the menu thoroughly. They sat inside the well designed with high quality material restaurant on a table for two. A few feet ahead of them were three steps that led to a floor below them. On that floor tables of two and higher stood aligned and spread throughout the floor, while on their level tables of only two surrounded them. Robin chose the table farthest from the others and nearest to the decorative flowers behind them; completely viewable to Starfire. His intentions were for them to be alone and far from any fans that might recognize them. Preferably screaming fan girls that adore him, or fan guys that might be extremely attracted to Starfire; which was not what he intended on viewing. (A/N- Here, trying visualizing the restaurant with this picture: http/img. I couldn't find anything better or closer related to my description, sorry. Notice if you look ahead you'll see the steps leading to a slightly higher lever, yes? Ok, now imagine Robin and Starfire in this kind of restaurant, on that high level; cartoon version of course.)

"Do you know what you want to order?" Robin asked.

"Umm… I am not completely sure what it is they have listed. These words are unfamiliar to me," she turned the menu to his direction allowing him to read as she pointed at a few Italian named dishes.

"Ummm… well, how about I just order something for the both of us?"

"Yes," she dropped the menu, "That will work very well," and grinned.

Robin turned his direction towards a waiter and flashed him a 'come here, please' sign. Moments later the waiter approached them.

"Are you ready with your order?" He kindly asked, with a small grin on his face.

"Yes, can we get two plates of Italian spaghetti with garlic bread sticks on the side and a side order of salad with Italian dressing? Make that a green salad, please," Robin replied, handing the waiter both menus. Starfire looked at him in awe.

_He must have been here quite a few times before._ She thought to herself.

The waiter jotted down what was ordered, then proceeded to ask, "Will that be all?" Before heading to the kitchen.

"Yes, thank you."

He nodded and smiled as he turned to walk towards the kitchen. But Robin stopped him remembering one more thing. "Oh, I'm sorry," the waiter turned back, "But can you please get a bottle of mustard with that?"

"Mustar-" the waiter didn't bother questioning his extra order, reminded to never question the customers. "Yes sir, I will add it to your order."

"Again, thank you," Robin replied. And the waiter continued towards the kitchen, taking the three steps down to the bottom floor where the kitchen was built.

Robin turned back to Starfire only to see her staring at him, still in awe.

"What?"

"I am going to presume that you have been to this restaurant many times before? Or is it just that you have a great tendency to know what it is that is perfect to order?"

"Well… for one you're right about the first one, me coming here often. This is one of my favorite restaurants and I've always had a knack for Italian foods, but I'll leave the second one for you to judge."

Starfire giggled and it caused Robin to slightly blush. They sat in silence for a few minutes not knowing the right subject to bring up.

"Starfire?"

"Yes Robin?"

"Umm… I… well… see, this whole 'thing' going on between us…"

"Yes?"

"Is it really true? I mean, do yo- I… are we really ready for this? I mean, not that I'm not ready because I've been waiting for this to happen for a while now, but the real question is, are _you_ really ready for this? I know my urges and my desires, but do you feel comfortable with me? I guess I'm just trying to make sure that you're fine with all this and that I'm not rushing you in anything or asking for something I shouldn't."

"Robin… I… of course I am ready. I could not be happier knowing that we will be together now and more than we have been before," she blushed, causing Robin to do so as well.

"Can I take it as a promise that you're telling me the complete truth and you're not lying so you don't hurt me in any way?"

"Of course, Robin. I am completely honest and I will never lie to you. I believe you will do the same with me and tell me the truth at all matters?"

"Definitely, all the time."

She smiled and yet another slight moment of silence passed upon them.

"So I guess that's it. We're officially together."

"I presume, yes," she nodded. Trying to act casual, Starfire succeeded. Although deep inside she just wanted to jump up and scream 'Robin and I are together and no one will ever break us apart'. But she held her composure successfully.

"Then Starfire, I just want to say this now before it happens and I really hope it doesn't, but you know how sometimes work can really preoccupy me?" She nodded. "I just want to make sure that if I ever get distracted or too caught up in it that it doesn't affect us. Starfire, you know how much work means to me and how obsessive I can get, but I want you to know that no matter what, nothing will ever get between us. We'll always hold a strong relationship whether we're together, or apart, friends, or boyfriend/girlfriend," he reached to grab her hands in his. "You'll always mean more to me. You always did, from the moment we began our relationship, the moment we met, to now. And you know that, right?"

She didn't know what to say. Either Robin intentionally put her in awe this whole day, or he was just like that. She never noticed this soft side of him. The side hidden behind his mask, hiding the true person he was. The person always occupied by his work and isolating himself from the others. The person who never wished to speak or remember his past. Although she knew this side was in him, hidden somewhere deep inside his soul, she never thought that she was worthy of letting that side reveal itself. And now… now she felt more, she felt more loved, more cared for, and most importantly, more worthy.

"Robin, I-"

She was then interrupted by the same waiter that had taken their order for what seemed to be seconds ago.

"You're order is here, sir," the waiter approached their table and waited for them to depart so he may proceed and add the plates lying on his arms on the table. They quickly let go of one another and the waiter placed the plates of spaghetti in front of them then went on to add the plate of salad and bottle of mustard. Starfire kept her eyes on the plate, blushing the whole time. Robin thanked the waiter and he left to continue his other tasks.

"Sorry about that. We should have probably waited till we finished eating," Robin said.

"No, it is ok. But I am seeing that this plate of the 'spaghetti' seems very delighting," she said, attempting to change the subject before her cheeks failed to restrain from blushing any longer.

Robin smiled. "Go ahead and try it."

She reached for her fork and dug it through the spaghetti. Remembering watching a movie a while back about a girl put in the same situation, she twirled the fork till it caught a fair amount of spaghetti and raised it to her mouth, sniffing the strong scented sauce before proceeding to let it pass through to her mouth. She bit on the fork and slid it out of her mouth till there was nothing left on it but a stain of pink from her lip gloss. Her eyes widened as she chewed and a small gasp slipped through her mouth when she swallowed. "Oh, this _is_ very delighting! I have never tasted such food before."

He chuckled. "Yea, a plate of spaghetti always tastes good, but the kind this restaurant makes is incredible. I especially love the sauce. I wanted to ask for the recipe, but a chef's secret is his recipe so it should remain a secret."

"Robin, are you a chef? You seem to know a lot about food."

Robin laughed. "No Starfire. I mean, I cook at times, but I wouldn't consider myself a chef."

"Well, we shall see because tomorrow you will cook for us and I will 'judge' whether or not you are a chef."

"But-"

"No excuses Robin, I have made it my final decision."

That's the last time Robin decides to laugh at something Starfire points out, even if she is just teasing him. "Alright Starfire, whatever you say."

She smiled and they both began eating off their plates of spaghetti. Of course, Starfire didn't forget the mustard bottle standing right next to her.

----------

The sun was getting ready to set. The bright orange light on the tip of the ocean set a gleaming reflection to the faces of the two titans sitting on the beach ahead of the ocean. The water splashed on its surface crashing on the sand then flowing back into the water, repeating the same steps over again. Robin sat with his legs stretched in front of him and his hands holding him up from behind. Starfire sat with her knees up and close to her chest; she gripped them loosely.

"It has been a while since I have seen a sunset besides the ones I see on the rooftop of our home," Starfire proceeded to say.

"Yea, same here. I thought we should stop by here and watch it before we go on to our final destination. I always find the sun setting over the ocean the best view."

"That is because it is. On my home planet I have never been given the chance to view such an astonishing thing. We do not see much sun considering we are far away from it. But here on earth I have been blessed to view it every day. That is why you will always find me on the rooftop when it is setting if I am ever given the chance. But now I am even more blessed. Do you know why Robin?" Robin shook his head not completely sure what she meant, although having the slight feeling he might. "It is because I may view it with you now. It feels very… different," she turned to face the sunset. "Your presence with me makes it seem much more dazzling. The light shines brighter and the colors blend freely with the water. But knowing you are here by my side through it all is what makes it special. Being with you Robin makes it special."

It was Robin's turn to sit in awe. Words couldn't describe how he felt at that moment. Starfire turned back to give him a smile. The way they both worded their small speeches left them in awe and their sensations grew to sudden urges. Who knew that such strong words could cause them to feel this way? Robin slowly leaned closer to her and she closed her eyes. He gently placed his lips on hers and the taste ran through her mouth. The sweetest taste ever to touch her lips and enter through her mouth and every time he kissed her, it just got better and better. He wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her closer. Bold but passionately he pushed harder on her lips. After only a matter of seconds the kiss grew fierce. Starfire gained control with her tongue and she pushed harder on his body until he laid flat on his back. Robin was shocked at her fierceness and soon they battled to be on top. He pushed his body forward and she leapt back, shrieking. He smirked and kissed her again. She chuckled inside. This wasn't a battle Robin was going to lose, but who said Starfire was just going to give in easily? She moaned and Robin suddenly grew distracted, forgetting his battle to conquer the kiss. She then quickly took control and pushed him on his back, once again. Starfire departed from his lips only to see him shocked, his mask wide. Robin wouldn't have thought Starfire could be like this. So strong and determined to win what she wants. He knew she had it in her when she was battling villains, but this was a different story. Looks like there's an evil side of her he needed to get used to. But who said that was a bad thing?

Robin smirked and sat up. "So that's how it's going to be, huh?" He watched her breath hard and noticed her lips red and swollen.

"How is what going to be?" She asked, sarcastically.

"Do you really think I'm going to give up easily?"

"Maybe…" she smiled and moved to sit next to him. He leaned to his side and looked right into her eyes.

"Really? Is that a challenge?"

"You have not gotten enough Robin? Do you wish for me to proceed and conquer?" She laughed.

"Starfire, you do realize who you're challenging, right?"

She smirked and gave the most devilish and intimidating look. Starfire crawled on top of Robin and pushed him to the ground, his head crashing on the sand. "Robin? Have you realized that you talk excessively?" His mask widened, shocked at what she just said but at the same time he felt like laughing. She giggled to show she still had her innocent side then knelt down to kiss him again. It seemed to both of them that no one was going to win this battle as they continued to exchange fierce and passionate kisses. Near the end Robin stood up and called truce. Of course he had to explain to her what it meant and she agreed.

"We shall be 'even' for tonight Robin," she said, laughing afterwards.

"I never thought you had this side in you, Starfire?"

"What do you mean, Robin?"

"I mean you being so fierce and tough. I've seen it in battles, but this is different."

"I guess I did not know either. You have unleashed that side Robin. Why? Is it not... good?"

"No, I didn't say that. I'm just a little shocked. But umm… it's actually kind of intimidating, in a good way," he quickly added.

"So that is a good thing?"

"Yea, but not all the time. I don't want to miss my calm and gentle Starfire."

She giggled at his reply. "Do not fear Robin, I will not be fierce all the time. It is my gentle side that usually controls me."

Robin laughed and she did also. He looked ahead at the ocean and realized the sun had completely set and it grew dark outside.

"Whoa… when did the sun set?"

Starfire looked over at the ocean just realizing that the sun had disappeared. "Umm…"

"Looks like we got a bit distracted there."

Starfire blushed.

Robin stood to his feet. "Come on, we better hurry before it gets darker out. There's this one place I want to show you before we head home."

Starfire stood to her feet. "What is this place you speak of, Robin?"

"It's a surprise Starfire; the best part of the date. But I can only show it to you today because we're not dressed appropriately for it. Besides, it's getting late and we should be heading home afterwards. I don't want to go home to a huge mess or to find Cyborg and Beast boy fighting. And then there's Raven. Who knows what she might do if they gave her trouble."

"Yes, Robin. You are right. Then let us go to this 'surprise' place so we may proceed home afterwards."

Robin grabbed her hand and they walked towards the R-cycle. He sat down and placed his helmet, she followed placing hers as well. Then he pulled on the handle and the engine roared. They made their way down the street to their final destination on this incredible date.

----------

**Ok, a few quick notes.**

**The restaurant part: Sorry that I didn't get too descriptive on what they did inside while eating. I know that I could have added dessert and maybe them two sharing a plate of spaghetti where they end up slurping the same piece and kissing, but all that's been done sooooo many times before so I just went for something simple. Please don't kill me. But I hope that that picture helped out a little to visualize somewhat of what I was thinking that the restaurant looked. Just pretend that it's a tad bit darker inside. **

**Make out scene: Ahem… yea… I'm not the best when it comes to make out scenes, but I tried. And sorry if it seems kind of rushed how they suddenly grew close and exchanging fierce kisses and tackling each other. I'm kind of like that, making people really passionate and growing close quickly. So sorry if you don't like that. And I guess you can tell by the kissing scene that it will get higher rated later on; which is why it's T. It will get more detailed, descriptive, and more 'things' will happen.**

**The end: I'm sorry I rushed it a little but I was beginning to run out of ideas so that's how it ended up. **

**If for some odd reason the links don't work, then I'll try and fix them, but if not, try and go without them guys. You know how sometimes some symbols don't show...sorry.**

**Anyways, I really hope you guys like this and I hope it's not too… out of character.**

**R&R and I will love you forever! Please? –puppy dog eyes-**


End file.
